Some swimming pools, spas, and the like have included lighting systems incorporating inductive-coupling lighting components. For example, previous inductive-coupling underwater lighting attempts have included LED pool-wall light modules available from various companies, such as, Intex Recreation Corp., Shanghai Colin Semiconductor Lighting, and CCEI.